Resident Evil Survivor: No Escape
by Japanaman
Summary: The survivor of Survivor must survive again! This time, he must escape his own town while trying to put an end to Umbrella!


Resident Evil Survivor: No Escape  
  
A Fan Fic Written By: Philip Hanan  
  
A.K.A. "Japanaman" of FanFiction.Net  
  
  
  
It's been a couple of days since the contamination of that city. I rented a car outside the city and I've been driving for about an hour, now. I can't shake the images of that day from my head. I can't believe I escaped. I couldn't even remember who I was, yet I fought zombies like some kind of action movie hero. Unlike the movies, however, those were real people I shot. Still, I guess they're better off now than they were, living an eternal da--ation.  
  
I sighed. For once in my life, I felt like drinking. Still, that certainly wasn't going to shake the images. The staggering reminded me of those poor souls.  
  
As long as I was alive, however, I might as well continue my mission. I recall I was sent to investigate the Umbrella Corporation and report back to my editor-in-chief. Since I actually made it out of the city alive, I guess I should mention a few things.  
  
The sign for Springfield passed by me. I was reaching home. I had to get this off my chest. I was the only survivor of that incident and I was the only one who could release this information.  
  
After a few minutes, I pulled up to the local newspaper offices. I looked around, but the building was empty. Suddenly, however, I saw a shadow. The chief appeared to be in his office, so I walked in.  
  
"No!", I cried out.  
  
The chief has been shot. The blow to his heart killed him.  
  
"What- on- EARTH?!!"  
  
"What's going ON?!!", I shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the room rumbled.  
  
Drywall tore from the right wall.  
  
"NO! It couldn't be!", I thought to myself.  
  
The Tryant known as Mr. X had broken through the wall.  
  
"How could they be here?", I wondered.  
  
He swung at me, but I ducked.  
  
He then turned to face me as I dashed under his arm, but I ran through the space left in the wall as he began to look for me.  
  
I ran down an alley, but I heard his moaning. He was close.  
  
I glanced behind me for a second and saw him stalking me.  
  
I then climbed and leaped over a tall, wire link fence, but that didn't slow down the Tyrant.  
  
He tore through it and continued stalking me.  
  
I had to think quick. I couldn't outrun him, but maybe I could outsmart him.  
  
I ducked down a side alley and ran down some stairs. I quickly flew open some double doors, then slammed them behind me.  
  
"Wait!", I thought to myself.  
  
I saw a symbol on a wall. An umbrella. This must be some small branch located outside of the newspaper to keep up with whatever we find out about them.  
  
Shoot, I was in trouble!  
  
I ran down a hallway, then noticed a couple of guards dreseed in tight, black leather like the ones I had seen earlier.  
  
They both turned to face me. Their eyes met mine in a cold, icy glare, as they pointed they rifles at me.  
  
I dropped my gun and put my hands up.  
  
They dragged me off and threw me into a cell.  
  
There, a woman with scarlet red hair, light skin, and blue eyes was standing dressed in a tan trenchcoat with a woman's suit underneath. She looked serious.  
  
"Who are you?!", she asked.  
  
I paused for a moment.  
  
.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm Lisa Danes......an investigator for the F.B.I. I was sent here to investigate Umbrella. I've been snooping a lot and it looks like I finally got caught."  
  
"So.....you know a way out of here?", she asked me.  
  
"No.", I replied.  
  
She turned away from me and thought for a moment.  
  
I sat down on the bed inside the cell.  
  
"Umbrella's good, but they're not that good. There must be a way out of here.", she said.  
  
"Look. That guard has the keys.", she said.  
  
"You. Comere........"  
  
"What?! What do you want?!", the guard replied, he said as he lifted his gun.  
  
"I have something to show you........"  
  
The guard came closer.  
  
She unbuttoned her suit and shirt, then opened them to show the guard.  
  
He looked puzzeled for a moment.  
  
She then reached her hands between the bars, grabbed the back of his head, then slammed it against the bars.  
  
"That should take care of him for a while......"  
  
She then buttoned back her shirt and suit.  
  
"He didn't deserve to see that before he was knocked out.", but I was the only way I get to the keys.  
  
She reached down to take them, when suddenly, the entire room shook.  
  
She hit her hand against the bars.  
  
The wall exploded and bits and pieces of the concrete wall slammed against the iron bars.  
  
I was actually glad to be behind them for once.  
  
Mr. X glared at us, then slammed his hands against the bars.  
  
They immediately caved in.  
  
If we couldn't escape, we were goners.  
  
He ripped the bars from the wall and threw them against the door.  
  
We both ducked under him.  
  
"Go ahead and escape!", I told her.  
  
"I'll handle this!"  
  
"I can handle, myself!", she said.  
  
He swung at her, but she jumped through the space in the wall, avoiding his blow.  
  
I found my gun on top of a file cabinet, quickly grabbed it, then started firing at him.  
  
He was stunned for a moment, then starting coming at us.  
  
I leaped through the hole and followed the woman to the end of the hall.  
  
I kept firing at the Tyrant.  
  
The bullets didn't seem to phase him, but finally, when the towering giant was about to beat us against the wall, one last bullet fired at his forehead killed him.  
  
I wiped the sweat from my brow, then reloaded.  
  
"I could have handled him.", she said.  
  
"Your welcome.", I replied.  
  
Suddenly, several guards started running down the hall, so we ran into the next room. The door automatically locked behind us.  
  
We glanced around at the giant test tubes of creatures.  
  
There were plants I had never seen before in my life and dogs who looked they were dead, yet still capable of tearing someone's limb off.  
  
"These must be the monsters they're creating!", I said. "We've got to destroy them, before they're released!"  
  
"But this is evidence!", she said.  
  
"No one will know about these operations because everyone will be DEAD!", I shouted.  
  
She paused for a moment. Then, she drew her gun she picked up before she left the prisoner area.  
  
We both started firing away at the computers and such.  
  
Bits and pieces of metal and plastic chipped off and flew in the air.  
  
Suddenly, an Umbrella scientist walked in from another door.  
  
"What?!! What are you doing?!!" "You bas---s!!!" "You're ruining everything!!!"  
  
"We won't let your evil continue to exist!"  
  
We started firing again.  
  
"Da-- YOU!!!"  
  
"With this virus, you will be DESTROYED!!!", he shouted.  
  
He then slammed a vile onto the floor and dashed off back through the door he came from.  
  
The glass broke and some solution started running along the floor.  
  
Two guards rushed in from nearby doors. They stepped in the solution, then paused.  
  
Their bodies started twitching. I'm guessing since they were exposed to the actual G-Virus solution, their bodies were reacting to it immediately.  
  
They slowly turned to face us and starting firing around the room. We dashed through the door the scientist took and ran down the hall.  
  
We saw the guards behind us. They stumbled around in a zombie-like manner and shot relentlessly, yet missing us completely.  
  
We heard screams from other rooms. Some other scientists must have been shot by the stray bullets.  
  
We tried to open the door electronically, but we couldn't guess the password.  
  
The guards kept coming, so I drew out my gun at shot the eletronic lock.  
  
We narrowly escaped.  
  
From the corners of our eyes, we saw the same scientist we met earlier dashing down a hall.  
  
"Stop!", I shouted.  
  
We ran after him.  
  
For an old guy, he gave us quite a chase. We must have run through a dozen different rooms, each filled with computers, test tubes, and other items. I didn't know what was going on in each, but I knew it had to be destroyed. Still, I didn't have time to take all the rooms, now. I was on the chase.  
  
We finally ended up in an underground heliport.  
  
The old man wheezed.  
  
"Gettin' too old for this, huh?", I asked.  
  
"Da-- you! You have no idea!"  
  
"Right!", I said.  
  
"Ahh!!!!!", he said. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his chest.  
  
"The pain!!!"  
  
"What?!!", I asked.  
  
The old man started shaking.  
  
"The antidote!!!"  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"The antidote!!! We were working on an antidote and you have to blow up the room we were doing it in!!!"  
  
"I'm the only one who got a dose.........,but............I................it.......doesn't.....exactly.. ..........."  
  
The man's skin started turning grey.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He slowly stood up. His eyes were scarlet red, his skin was grey, and the muscles on his body no longer resembled the man we just had spoken to.  
  
"You- must-DIE!!!"  
  
He dashed at us and tried to claw us to death. He was like the last Tyrant I fought at the last city, but he was different. Stronger, more intelligent.........this antidote.........it was making stronger monsters instead.........  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Come- to- meeeeeeeeeeeee......."  
  
He again tried to claw my heart out.  
  
I shot at him, but he swiped the bullet away with his claw.  
  
I ran, then kept firing, but he swiped away every bullet.  
  
was standing, watching me fight.  
  
"Get on the helicopter!!!", I shouted.  
  
"And let you have all the fun?"  
  
"Da-- it! Just do it!", I said.  
  
She jumped into the helicopter.  
  
Suddenly, the Tyrant swiped me against the wall.  
  
He then turned to face her.  
  
She drew her gun, reached her hand out from behind the windshield and started firing.  
  
She couldn't stop it either.  
  
I slowly got up and looked around.  
  
There was a rocket launcher lying against the wall.  
  
I picked it up, loaded it, and then aimed. My aim had to be perfect or else I'd blow her sky high!  
  
I locked on, then firing a rocket straight the Tyrant. It blew up and knocked him down.  
  
I approached the helicopter to climb in.  
  
The Tyrant rose and starting growing larger.  
  
He became twice as big as before, but not too bright.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
Saliva dripped from his long, dangly tongue.  
  
"You............dahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......"  
  
I picked up the rocket launcher and fired at him again.  
  
The blast knocked him back, but not down.  
  
He started changing form again.  
  
Now, he resembled some type of ogre.  
  
He couldn't speak. His mind was disappearing. His hate kept him alive. Not the antidote. While true, the antidote kept his skin from rotting, and made him much stronger than zombies, he was still losing the battle of keeping his humanity.  
  
He swung his slimy tongue and almost hit me.  
  
He dashed at me head first, but I fired another rocket which blew him back, but barely.  
  
It was a cycle of endless violence.  
  
So far, he couldn't die. Nothing in his body was being destroyed, but his soul. The antidote didn't stop the spread of the virus, but kept him from entering the afterlife.  
  
He struggled to get up as the weight of his huge frame pulled him back down.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He cried and tried to reach out for me.  
  
I boarded the chopper and stared at him from behind the windshield.  
  
He simpy wanted to keep the virus from speading so he wouldn't ending up a rotting corpse, but he became an eternal beast of hate instead. He could no longer control himself. No, he wouldn't die, but he wouldn't be alive as he once was either.  
  
We started the helicopter's blades and starting hovering.  
  
The beast slowly arose. I couldn't believe my eyes!  
  
It glared at us, then starting changing again. It became some kind of liquid-like monster, spreading hate and terror wherever it went.  
  
I had one last rocket with me.  
  
I stuck my body halfway out of the hovering chopper, locked on it, then fired.  
  
The rocket blew his body apart, but didn't stop him.  
  
The parts of him scattered.  
  
As we rose, I witnessed some scientists running to the heliport. The pieces of the liquid-like monster assimilated the scientists. I heard screams as we left.  
  
Small explosions erupted as we flew overhead. Zombies had infested the area. An alarm sounded through the area. The monsters had all been released.  
  
They were being destroyed by their own creations. Their evil literally destroyed themselves. As we flew from the city, a huge explosion could be heard. I turned and saw an explosion as big as an A-Bomb's. I couldn't believe it.  
  
The monster was incinerated. Another Umbrella lab was destroyed. Who knows how many laboratories they had. I prayed that this was the last, but somehow, I didn't believe it.  
  
My home. Springfield was destroyed.  
  
I turned to .  
  
"So.....what are you going to do now? Tell the F.B.I. about this?"  
  
"Why? They've been destroyed. And who would believe this anyway?", she replied.  
  
"Do you truly believe they're gone?"  
  
"............" She paused for a moment. "No..........."  
  
I didn't know where I was going now. It turns out I wasn't the only person to know about Umbrella's doings here, but I know what I must do.  
  
Umbrella must pay. Vincent. The man named Wesker I had read about. I MUST STOP THEM!...........If I can overcome my own dehumanizing hatred.  
  
Where I go from here, I don't know. This is do know. I will seek out the truth and will not allow revenge to get in the way.  
  
You don't need a virus for people to be controlled. Evil can spread many ways. I hope I can finally overcome the evil to come ahead...............  
  
To be continued...... 


End file.
